


[podfic] The Secluded Station

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Civil War, Crossover, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Orphans, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the door did not open to reveal a member of the Sheriff's secret police, wearing their seasonal violet overcoats and wielding ceremonial bronze sceptres. Nor indeed did I find myself faced with the ragged claws and heavy, rattled breathing of a Stewardess, on her monthly patrol of the town. What faced me was a good deal stranger.Before me, in a dark suit and a dark tie and a dark hat, stood what may be most accurately described as a man. And before him, in an assortment of dark clothing, none of which included a suit or a tie or a hat, stood three children._____________________________Ventriloquists roam the streets, dermatologists are searching for a new exhibition, and Cecil Palmer opens his door one evening to find three mysterious orphans.Welcome... To Night Vale!





	[podfic] The Secluded Station

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secluded Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388073) by [L_A_Red94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_Red94/pseuds/L_A_Red94). 



" />

 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vpveo3oj94hcj6d/wtnv-asoue%20the%20secluded%20station.mp3?dl=0) (40.4 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:44:01

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much L_A_Red94 for letting me podfic this story. I had an absolute BLAST! It was fun to try my best to imitate the infamous Cecil and then to play around with music to make this similar to a Night Vale episode format. & these two wacky universes mix so well!


End file.
